


Broken Friendship

by luminacrystal



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: /touches, Angst, F/M, Hurt, I Ship It, Light Angst, MAH SHIP, MY BABIES
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 01:50:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3433376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luminacrystal/pseuds/luminacrystal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine would always remember the day Satsuki called her "Aomine-kun". He couldn't forget it. He didn't say anything, but he was hurt inside. Then again, he probably deserved it. He missed her. So much. </p><p>Satsuki hated herself for that day. The day when she called him "Aomine-kun". She could never go back. She regret even the thought. She hated herself. And she missed him so much it hurt. </p><p>They both regretted it. They regretted ever creating the broken divide. They missed each other. They just didn't tell each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> hey everyone, this is an old drabble i wanted to update because ;w; my babies ;A;
> 
> anyway, hope you like it. a sad drabble about my favourite ship of KNB.

\- AomineSatsuki  
\- prompt: broken friendship

He still remembers the day she called him 'Aomine-kun' again. He didn't show any expression, but he was hurt inside. Then again, he probably deserved it. After all, it was a few weeks after they joined Touou and he had started skipping not only practice, but classes too.

He still hurt inside when sometimes she didn't come to find him, like she always did.

_"Ahhh!! Dai-chan!" Satsuki said with her arms crossed, "Come on, stop slacking off you baka!"_

He missed the sound of her voice when she called him 'Dai-chan'. It was a stupid nickname from since they were children, but she kept it going until now.

He missed her. She mostly ignored him these days and he hardly saw her. He guessed he was used to her being by his side every day, scolding him and taking care of him.

He wished he could turn back time. He wished Satsuki was by his side. He missed her, and that was that. 

\---

She always remembers that day. The day when she called him 'Aomine-kun' accidentally. It felt like a foreign word to her. But she mostly hated that day because he didn't show any expression. He didn't say anything about it. He didn't do anything.

She missed calling him 'Dai-chan'. She thought about calling him that name many times, yet felt that he would think she was weird. She liked his nickname. It felt like she was the only one who could call him that. Like it showed that special friendship between the two.

He still called her Satsuki, her first name. She hated that. She hated that she even thought of calling him something other than 'Dai-chan'. She hated that she started calling him 'Aomine-kun' and she regretted it every day. And worst of all, after the first time, she could never go back to calling him 'Dai-chan'.

She wished she could go back to the way they were. Ever since they joined Touou, Aomine had grown distant from her. He was always slacking off, whether in basketball or in school and soon, she just kind of got into the habit of giving up. She didn't go looking for him anymore.

She hated that broken divide between them. She hated how she didn't feel like his childhood friend anymore. She hated that _she_ was the one who caused all this. It was her fault, and she regretted it.

She hated herself and most of all, she missed him so much.

**Author's Note:**

> ;w; sorry but I just really love these two and I needed to write this ;w; 
> 
> i hope you liked it c:


End file.
